You're It
by justareader07
Summary: One-shot takes place during the season finale of s5ep24 (Deep Trouble part 1). After the boatshed Deeks and Kensi need to go back up Sam and Callen, but Deeks needs to make sure Kensi knows where she stands before they leave.


So I got this idea shortly after the season finale (Deep Trouble part 1) s5 ep24

I honestly have never thought about posting my own story. I have given others my ideas and letting them run with it or I help them in the process. I have to thank Bamie02 for encouraging me to take my ideas and writing them and for reading this over and helping me improve. She's an amazing person and a great friend, not sure if I would have ever had gathered the courage to write much less post if it wasn't for her.

Go check her out if you haven't read any of her stories yet, she is the Fluff Queen of Densi.

Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS: LA (nor will I ever) or any of the characters

* * *

He couldn't believe it, this had to be a nightmare and he needed to wake up because there is no way in hell his normal partner and his one -time partner were at odds. If looks could kill he was sure he would be dead. And if death was the only option then he would welcome it with open arms if it meant getting out of the current situation.

Sure, he's had women fight for his attention in the past and they did everything in their power to get it but never..._ever_...did he think his partner, Bad Ass Kensi Blye, would step up to the challenge. Deeks shook his head at the thought. Didn't she know she already had his heart? He sighed. How could she when he had given her the knife back. He realized then that Kensi didn't really know where she stood with 'them' anymore, and he really couldn't blame her.

Rolling his shoulders he couldn't help but wince at the soreness from all the punches he received in the span of two hours. He thought back to the glares, stare downs and silent challenges made between the two female agents. _"Got to hand it to Talia she knows how to push Kensi's buttons."_

Glancing over at Kensi he couldn't help but admire her. He meant it when he said she was beautiful but sometimes even that word seemed to fall short of how radiant she really is. He knew he deserved the first two punches from her but the third one was what caught him off guard. He saw her face glow for a mere second before she replaced it with her firm glare. He would never tell her he saw it of course; he did want to keep his limbs.

Arriving at the boatshed, it was even more awkward as Talia kept mentioning and manipulating her words to set Kensi off and it worked everytime. Seeing her tense and give him looks as if asking him to tell her none of that happened. His silence was enough to have her tense and put her walls back up. He hated being the one to put that look of sadness in her eyes but at this moment he knew there was more at stake then both of their feelings. He listened as Kensi made some quips about his bathroom habits and shook his head, watching her walk off towards the bathroom, leaving him alone with Talia

Trying to save face, Kensi made her way towards the bathroom and could hear them talking as she shut the door. It took all of her strength to not scream out in frustration, settling on taking deep breaths instead, raising her head she looks at her reflection. _"You're beautiful."_ His words echoed in her mind, and she knew he meant it just by looking into his eyes when he said them, but God why did she have to punch him for it? Her hands grabbed the edges of the sink to keep herself from falling, needing to get a hold of herself. _"I am falling for all her tricks like a novice. God this is like highschool all over again."_ She groaned looking back at her reflection seeing all the questions that she had in her eyes. _"He promised he would be patient with me, but did he...wait no snap out of it Blye...this is Deeks we're talking about here, he wouldn't do that. He would keep his promise. You have to stop doubting him."_

Turning the knob to let the cold water run, she needed to get her head into the game. She looked at her hair and tried to fix it until a small grin forms on her lips. She let her hair fall and cascade across her shoulders. _"Oh he won't know what hit him."_ She quickly fixed her shirt, making sure an extra button was undone at the top and then ran her fingers through her hair, letting the waves work their magic. _"Two can play this game and I will not lose." _ Sure it was petty but she didn't care. All she cared about was beating the little harlot and letting her know she's in it to win.

She opened the bathroom door and could hear them talking, so she slowly made her way to the corner and tried to listen in.

* * *

Talia turned to the Detective. "So that's your partner huh?"

"Yep that is my partner, why? " Deeks tilted his head in confusion.

Talia looks towards the bathroom and then back at Deeks before going up and punching him in the shoulder, the opposite of the one Kensi punched. "Ow, what the hell was that for?" _"Great now both shoulders hurt"_ thought Deeks as he tried rubbing the pain away.

She just rolled her eyes at him. "You never mentioned she was beautiful."

Confusion was now written on his face. "Why would that ever matter, especially to you?"

"If I had a partner like that I would be all over her too. I can see why you were smitten with her while she was gone."

"Well let me just save that image of you and my partner in my head before we continue, cause yeah, that's all sorts of awesome right there." Deeks smirked at the DEA Agent who couldn't help but roll her eyes once again.

"So have you two gotten together?"

"Well, now, that would be against regulations." Deeks tilted his head at her but failed to stop the blush from appearing on his face.

Talia noticed the rosy blush on his cheeks and couldn't help it. The awkwardness of the situation had already told her what she wanted to know, but she couldn't let this opportunity to pass her by. "You haven't denied it."

He ran his hand through his hair and turned his attention back to Talia. "Look, what happens or has happened between my partner and I is just that, between us."

Talia raised her hands in defense. "Okay okay I was just saying. But let me ask you one last thing - is she the reason you asked about work related relationships and how mine ended up?"

"Yeah, she's the reason." He left it at that giving away nothing more.

* * *

Kensi listened and wanted nothing more than to kick that woman's ass when she punched Deeks. _"Thats my thing, no one gets away with it but me." _ She blushed as she thought back. He had called her beautiful, she had punched him. She was like the girl on the playground who used violence on the boy she liked. She sighed. Well, appearances had to be kept up. It wouldn't do to let people think Bad Ass Blye was going soft.

She couldn't help but smirk at the thought of her putting Talia on edge - at least she wasn't the only one who felt threatened.

Hearing him mention the two of them together she had to fight the urge to groan out loud. _"Of all the times to be a pig." _ But the groan quickly turned to a blush after hearing Deeks vague response about them having been together. _"Thank you Deeks for stopping her from continuing."_

"_Wait he asked her about work related relationships? What did she tell him?...is that why he gave me the knife back?" _ She couldn't stop the questions popping into her head one after another. _"Dammit get a grip we have work to do."_

Calmly taking a few breaths trying to get her heart rate down, she knew it was time to make her appearance. It was now or never.

* * *

Deeks saw his partner walk back from the bathroom and his body relaxed knowing he wouldn't be in the same room with Talia alone. But nothing could stop his lungs from working when he saw her walk out with her hair down just the way he liked it and her walk having an extra sway. Her eyes bore into his but he could see her tiny smirk knowing she got his attention and she was glad for it. _"You little minx."_

Kensi walked up and once she saw his expression, she can't help the summersaults her stomach was doing knowing the effect she had on him. "So what did I miss, **partner**?"

Her questions snaps Deeks out of his state, coughing into his hand. "Ah we were just catching up while you were gone. So yeah, Talia what more can you tell us about Wilson and the brotherhood?"

Narrowing her eyes at Kensi and her actions, she knew what the other women was doing and she was not one to back down from a challenge. Taking her button down shirt off she looks at him. "Not much can be said except for what I told you already. You sure he's involved in your investigation?" As she was talking she smooths her shirt and pulls it down making sure her..._assets_ were more pronounced. Ignoring the look Kensi sent her way, Talia smirked at Deeks as his eyes widened.

Deeks couldn't help but noticed and quickly looked anywhere but at Talia's...eyes and also feeling Kensi's glare burning into him for even glancing in that direction. _"Yep death take me now."_

They continued to discuss the case with each woman trying to get Deeks attention in their own way. If it were any other women he would be all over this - playing the part and flirting - but these two were no mere women. They were agents who knew how to make him pay in ways he shudders to think about if he made a wrong move.

Now, here he was, standing in the boatshed looking at both women who were staring him down as if telling him to make the right decision or he would pay dearly. Well, if he was honest that was what Kensi's glare meant, but judging by Talia she seemed to be just having fun teasing him and angering Kensi. Deeks huffed in indignation. This was enough. He opened his mouth to say something - anything - and just like every other time, his phone went off, interrupting him. Sighing, he looked at his partner as he answered the call.

"Detective Deeks" He answered the phone and noticed Kensi's shoulders relax and lower her head. He realized they both needed a distraction. While Deeks was on the phone Kensi couldn't help but notice he never looked towards her and avoided eye contact of every kind. His answers were short and to the point or stuttering when talking to Agent Del Campo. _"Maybe he doesn't find me attractive." _ She wasn't vain, but she knew she wasn't lacking in the beauty department. She was used to the men coming after her, not the other way around. And she had certainly never had to fight for Deeks' attention before.

"Okay yeah we'll be right there." He hung up the phone and turned to face the two women.

"That was Nell. Sam and Callen are asking for backup, they think they found the submarine." Kensi nods in return and gets ready to leave as Deeks said goodbye to Talia. "Good seeing you again Talia." He put his hand out for a handshake. Talia shook her head and pulled him into another awkward hug. "Now, we know each other better than that to leave it at a handshake." She said it loudly enough for Kensi to hear. The two women's eyes catch each other and Talia just winked back at her. Kensi, not wanting to cause a scene, narrowed her eyes at her opponent and dug her heels into the floor waiting for them to separate.

Deeks missed the entire exchange and pulled back quickly. "Ah, yeah, see you around."

Talia gathers her things and steps towards Kensi. "Nice to meet you Agent Blye." Talia put her hand out there. Kensi looked at the offered hand before forcing herself not to be childish, taking it and forced a smile. "Nice to meet you too, Agent Del Campo."

Deeks watched as Talia walked out of the boatshed, each step the other woman taking literally taking his anxiety with her. When the door closed, his shoulders sagged in relief. "Thank God." He muttered it softly, not realizing Kensi heard him.

Deeks noticed Kensi's mood as they walked out of the boatshed and he knew he needed to put an end to it before they continue on to the mission. They have let their emotions run wild before and it helped no one when in the field. He caught up with her before she could get into the drivers seat.

"Kensi, are you alright?" His concern was showing in his words, and she almost let him in but then stopped herself.

"I'm fine"

"We both know what that really means. What's going on Kens?"

"Nothing is going on Deeks, now get in the car so we can go back up Sam and Callen." Huffing in frustration, she opened the drivers side door.

Having enough of the interactions today from the explosion to the boatshed, he was tired of just standing on the sidelines. His hand reached over her and pushed the door closed as his body blocked Kensi's path to escape.

Spinning around with a glare firmly in place "Deeks what the he…" but she couldn't finish as Deeks placed his other hand over her mouth.

"Now, before you go yelling at me I want you to talk to me Kens. So I am going to remove my hand and we are going to talk before we leave, because I will not have what happened last time happen again. Agreed?" He moved his hand from her mouth and waited for her reply. He couldn't help but watch her hair move in the wind. A loose strand fell across her face, and before any words could be said, his hand moved towards it. His finger gently grazed her cheek, pushing the fallen strand behind her ear.

Watching his intense eyes gaze into hers, she was at loss with words. The feeling of his hand grazing her cheek brought her back to reality. She could feel the rush of heat and tried to lower her head to hide the blush. Deeks noticed but cupped her chin and lifted her head so they looked into each others eyes.

"Agreed Kensi?"

She gently nodded in response. Her back was pressed up against her car and she knew she won't be escaping anytime soon.

"Now we need to fix what's going on between us Kens, please I don't want to go through this awkwardness all over again."

Kensi couldn't stop it if she tried and she scoffed in response "You're one to talk. She was all over you in there Deeks, and you didn't do a thing to stop her. If I wasn't there who knows what you two would have done."

"Really? You think that low of me to just go off to some girl who throws herself at me? You know **nothing **ever happened between us right? She was just trying to get under your skin, and from the looks of it she succeeded."

"Oh please I was totally in control in there. You were the one who couldn't even look at me when we were talking."

Deeks pulled back a little. "Oh so the whole pissing contest between you two was you being in control? Letting your hair down after you came back from the bathroom or brushing up against me every so often?"

Kensi was getting irritated. "Oh please. I let my hair down because I needed to and I bumped into you because you were all in my space"

"Why does she bother you so much Kensi?" Crossing his arms, he looked straight at her.

"She doesn't bother me." But even to her own ears they sounded weak.

Deeks gives her some time to process but doesn't give up on his stance, he wants to move past this. Kensi sighed and knowing he won't give up, whispers "because she is everything you want in a woman."

He had been expecting a lot of things, but that was not it. He looked at her, confusion clearly written on his face. "What?"

Crossing her arms to match him, she looks up, her voice soft but guarded. "She is everything you would want Deeks. She doesn't hide behind walls, she expresses what she wants so there isn't any bad communication, she's not afraid to show you affection, she's _clearly_ into you, and to top it off, she's even a damn brunette."

He stepped forward until he was only inches apart from her. "You really think thats what I want? Then you clearly don't know me Fern." He chuckled softly at her surprised look.

"_She_ isn't what I want. I want a tough badass ninja assassin. I want a girl who eats an entire box of twinkies in one sitting and still wants a donut after. I want a girl who will fight for me. I want a girl who has my back at all times, a girl I trust with all my heart. I want a girl who enjoys my form of communication. I want a girl who will show me affection in her own violent manner." She couldn't help but smile at that. He steps closer his hands resting on her hips "Want to know something else?"

Kensi slowly nods at him. "I'm only interested in one brunette and she's the one I want, because she's it for me."

Not trusting her voice she only says one thing. "Who?"

His eyes never left hers. "You, it's always been you."

As soon as he muttered the words, he leaned forward, unable to deny either of them any longer. As soon as his lips met hers, he felt more than heard Kensi sigh. Taking that as his sign he wouldn't be kicked in the nom-de-plumes anytime soon, he brought his hand up to her cheek. He felt Kensi wrap her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. They both moaned, each lost in the taste of the other.

Deeks, for his part, thought he had died and gone to Heaven. Here was Kensi, her back pressed against her car, kissing him with such passion that he was fairly surprised neither of them had spontaneously combusted yet. He squeezed her hip, hating the fact they were in public right now when he wanted nothing more than to lose himself in this forever.

Once oxygen was needed, they both separated and Deeks put his forehead to hers as they caught their breath.. Both faces were flushed and each other's grins were matching.

"So yeah, next time lead with that if you're going to wish me good luck." A smirk played on his lips and he wasn't disappointed when she rolled her eyes. "Way to ruin the moment Shaggy."

Before she could pull away from his embrace, he pulled her close once more for a gentle kiss, each savoring the moment.

He leaned into her as they break apart and whispered to her. "You're it for me Princess. You're it."

She beamed up at him. "You're it for me too, Shaggy."

Suddenly her eyes narrow "And if I ever catch you staring at another woman's chest again, I will shoot you in the groin. Are we clear, Detective?" Just because they had cleared a few things up didn't mean he could just stare at other women in front of her like that.

He gulped. "Crystal." _"I just had to fall for the one woman who truly is a ballbuster"_

She smiled, patting him on the cheek. "Good boy."

She turned around and opened the car door. "Lets go. We're late as it is, and don't pout, its very unattractive."

Deeks got into the car and snorted. "Yeah, like you coming out with your hair down and swaying your hips wasn't to catch my attention. Now that can be seen as unattractive."

Kensi simply stared at him as she fixed her hair. "Oh please, like you didn't like it. I saw your face."

"I don't deny it Sugarbear." He started with her eyes and then trailed her body up and down. "I don't deny it one bit." He smirked at the blush that appeared on her cheeks.

"Pig"

"But I'm your pig." While giving her an affectionate snort.

Kensi chuckled softly, grabbing his hand. "Damn right you are."

* * *

AN - Thank you for reading. As I mentioned this is my first story so any and all reviews are appreciated along with critiques. I do have another story in the works and critiques will help me improve.


End file.
